The Mizukage's Gift
by TheLegendWrites
Summary: Naruto has finally achieved his dream of becoming the hokage, but this day may just get better after he receives his gift from the mizukage. Warning: When life gives you LEMONS, you read them. Pure Smut, you've been warned.


Hey guys, before you read this story I want to inform you that I have an idea for a story and would like your opinion on who the pairing should be.

So i started a poll on my profile and would appreciate it if you took a few seconds after reading to give me your opinion.

Thanks, and enjoy the story.

* * *

 **The Mizukage's Gift**

It was finally the day he had been waiting for all his life, the hero of the fourth great ninja war Naruto Uzumaki was being inducted into the position of the sixth hokage of Konoha.

Two weeks after the war ended the council in Konoha had come to the consensus under the recommendation of Tsunade to appoint Naruto for the position. The former hokage felt that there was no one better suited for the position, and with his cheerful spirit he would be perfect for maintaining the peace among the shinobi nations.

The induction was held one month after the announcement in Konoha, the medical camps had finished treating the last of the injured and the shinobi world had started to get accustomed to the newfound peace that had settled.

The event was a massive one, friends had come from all the nations to celebrate the occasion. After speeches from the elders and Tsunade the torch was passed down to the sixth hokage and the hero of the war Naruto Uzumaki.

After the blond jinchuriki gave his first speech as hokage the crowd moved to the after party which was held on the roof of the hokage tower. The party was a wild one, after the first few rounds of drinks were passed around, the crowd was buzzed enough to let loose.

Killer B took over the dj station and shinobi from all the nations mingled and danced.

At the end of the night as the crowds dispersed towards their homes and rooms in the diplomat section of the hokage tower, team 7 helped Naruto carry the gifts received from the other kages to his new office.

'So Naruto, you finally made it huh? You achieved your dream.' Sakura said smiling at her friend.

'Guess I did.' He replied rubbing the back of his neck and grinning at is teammate. 'You're the last one left to fulfil your dream that we discussed when we became a team, maybe it'll happen once the teme returns back from his trip.'

'Let's hope so.'

'Anyways, I think I'm going to crash on the couch over here, I'm way too exhausted to go back to the other side of the village.'

'Okay see you in the morning.' Sakura said.

'Bye dickless.' Sai said as the two of them left the room.

A few minutes later Tsunade greeted him at the office and pulled the boy into a hug.

'Congratulations Naruto.'

'Thanks baa-chan.' He said grinning.

'Now this is a custom that has only been passed down to hokages, you aren't truly inducted until you have sex with someone in the office.'

As soon as the words had left her mouth the blond's jaw hung wide open.

'WHAAT!'

'You heard me.'

'You mean to tell me all the hokages have had sex in this room?'

'Well not all the hokages as this tower was built after pain's attack but some have done it in the first tower and some in the second.'

'But this is the third tower, and you were the hokage at the time, oh god baa-chan did you have sex in here?'

'Haha, maybe. Anyways, I just came to congratulate you and tell you the rule.'

'But but, everyone's gone to sleep. I want to be hokage tonight.'

Smiling she looked at Naruto. 'Something tells me you're going to get your wish.'

Gulping he looked the busty woman up and down. 'You want to?'

'Haha, not tonight, but wait a bit and luck will come knocking on your door.' And with that Tsunade left Naruto standing in his office.

 _Only she can be such a tease, but what am I complaining for, getting to have sex with her even once is the biggest blessing ever._

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts for the second time by the sound of knocks on the door.

 _Who can it be this time._

'The door is open.' He shouted.

Entering the hokage office was none other than the mizukage Mei Terumi. She was an absolute beauty, her auburn hair reached her knees, and her emerald eyes would make you fall for her in an instant. She had an amazing figure, her blue dress gave a good view of her ample cleavage and the slit at the side of her dress showcased her long, slender leg. Her hips curved in an enticing manner and her pink lips looked simply scrumptious.

'Hello Naruto.' She greeted him as she closed the door behind her.

'Hello Mei, hope you had fun today.'

'Oh yes, I think we all did. It's been a while since any of us partied, the last time was just after the war.'

'Yeah, that was a good party.' Naruto smiled, 'Is there something I can help you with Mei? Do you need a different room or something?'

'Oh no my room is fine, I just remembered I forgot to give you your gift on becoming hokage earlier.'

'Oh you shouldn't have bothered, tomorrow would have been fine.'

'Oh but this gift cannot be given in public' she said as she took a step closer to the blond.

'Huh?'

'This is a very special delivery from the mizukage, i have to make sure it gets to you today.'

'Oh really? I wonder what kind of a gift it is?' he said taking a step forward.

Gripping the front of his shirt she stood on her toes and brought her mouth to his ear. Her warm breath sent shivers down his back.

'Wouldn't you like to find out.' And with that she gently bit his ear.

The action ignited something feral inside Naruto and he growled at Mei.

Bringing his hands around her he gave her plump derriere a firm squeeze causing her to gasp, he then proceeded to grab her under her cheeks and lifted her off the ground. Mei instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them towards the hokage's desk situated in the middle of the room.

Placing the mizukage on his desk he looked into her emerald eye grinning like a wild beast.

'You know what you're getting yourself into don't you.'

'Please, I could take you on any day boy.' She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, crashing his lips on hers.

Naruto savoured the taste of her lips, there was still a faint hint of sake on them. They started to pull and suck on each other's lips each showing their feral side. Naruto then proceeded to rub his tongue against her bottom lip, as if asking for permission to enter and recce her mouth.

She obliged, parting her lips as her own tongue came into play against Naruto's. The two of them battled against each other, trying to prove their dominance.

When it seemed like no one was going to give in, Mei snaked her hand through the jinchuriki's blond locks and tugged at it, eliciting a hiss from him, she took this opportunity to go for his neck and started sucking at his pulse point with the full intention of leaving her mark.

While Mei continued to work on his neck, Naruto stroked his hand down the side of her body. When he reached the hem of her dress that had ridden up, he slipped his fingers under it and pulled it further up such that it bunched around her waist. He then moved his hands to the small of her back and pulled her flush against him, this made her core rub against his trapped manhood causing Mei to take a sharp intake of breath. Grinning to himself he started to gently roll his hips against her while his hands moved up and started to give her trapped breasts some attention.

He roughly tugged down the top of her dress to release her massive D cups from their confines. He gently massaged her mounds through the fishnet top while occasionally gently pinching her nipples. Mei couldn't help but moan and throw her head back from the simultaneous pleasure he was providing to both her breasts and womanhood.

Getting annoyed by the barrier between him and her bare skin, Naruto gripped her fishnet top and tore it straight down the middle.

'Much better' he exclaimed before attacking her nipple with his mouth.

He sucked on the rosy mound while he stimulated her other breast with his palm. He flicked his tongue against it from time to time while his hand gently pinched and tugged on the other one. After satisfying himself with his work he switched to the other breast and repeated the same. Mei was caught up in the throes of pleasure from his ministrations, while her hands ran through his blond locks.

Suddenly Mei pushed Naruto off, hoping off the desk she looked at him before pulling his shirt up, Naruto helped her get rid of the garment, swooping in for a kiss once his torso was bare.

Midway through the kiss Mei grabbed onto his bulging manhood.

'Don't think you get to make me a moaning mess without me returning the favour.' she said against his mouth.

Kneeling down she pulled his pants and boxers down releasing his massive cock. With one hand grabbing the shaft she began to slowly stroke him. Looking up she winked at him before bending forward and taking him in his mouth.

'Oh God!'

Mei continued to stroke him while she bobbed her head against his massive length, Naruto gathered the hair falling on her face and held it behind her head as she worked on pleasuring him.

While the other hand grabbed his balls, she flicked her tongue against the head of his penis causing Naruto to throw his head back.

'Mei if you continue that I don't think I'll be able to last much longer.'

'Wait till you see this.'

Stroking him one more time, she licked along his length before bringing his cock to her mouth once again, slowly she started taking him inch by inch easing him into her mouth, and soon she had his whole seven and a half inches in his mouth. She felt his head against the back of her throat. Pulling him out, a line of saliva connected her mouth to his penis, while there were tears in her eyes.

She then took his length between her breasts, wrapping them around his shaft she started to stroke it between her mounds.

'Fuck Mei, you're a goddess.'

He started to feel his release upon himself and his cock started to twitch. Sensing he was about to come undone Mei closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

'Fuck I'm cumming.' And with that he released string after string of his seed onto her face and breasts.

While she managed to get most of it, she licked the few bits around her mouth and on her breasts.

Pulling her up he captured her lips in a deep kiss, he could still taste himself on her lips. Stepping out of his pants he knelt in front of her.

'What are you doing?'

'Oh you'll see.' With that he rid her of her wet thongs.

Propping one leg up on his shoulder he rubbed a finger against her wet opening causing her to shiver. He then kissed along the thigh of the leg propped on him before he licked against her opening.

'Oh god.'

'Do you want me to stop?' he asked chuckling.

'You better not.'

Grinning he dove back in as he gently sucked on her bundle of nerves, while he rubbed a finger against her slit. He suddenly pushed it in causing her to shudder and moan loud.

He fucked her with his finger, while he continued to tease her with his mouth. Slipping another finger in he started to increase his pace and brought his other hand to rub against her clitoris.

Before she knew it she felt pleasure pool at the pit of her stomach, and she knew she was sitting on the edge of release.

'Don't stop Naruto, I'm almost there.'

He started to rub the fingers at a point inside her causing her legs to buck, after two strokes she felt her soul leave her body as her pleasure came gushing out in a wave of ecstasy. If it weren't for Naruto holding her up while continuing to stimulate her core to prolong her orgasm, she would have collapsed on the floor.

When she finally got down from her high she chuckled before pulling the jinchuriki up.

Pulling him as she stepped backwards and sat on the desk she spread her legs beckoning him to enter. Obliging he caught his hard cock and rubbed it against her opening.

In one swift motion he entered her causing her to moan and arch her back as she wrapped her arms around him.

'Oh god, you're so big. Wait for me to get adjusted.'

Remaining still while sheathed inside her womanhood, he gently rolled his hips against hers. After about a minute he started to slide in and out of her, slowly picking up the pace.

He pounded into her as she started to stimulate her clitoris with her fingers. She could feel the desire starting to create a pool of pleasure in her lower abdomen, and all she could do was moan out his name.

Grabbing one leg he lifted it up so that it bent over his shoulder, while he continued to fuck the brunette's brains out. This new position allowed the blond to stimulate her g-spot causing her to come undone even quicker.

'Oh god Naruto, at this rate I'm going to cum any second now.'

The blond continued to fuck the mizukage and he started to play with her breasts to increase her pleasure. In another few thrusts she felt the pool of desire open the floodgates as her hips bucked and her pussy tried to clamp down on his cock to increase the intensity of her orgasm.

The increased pressure caused Naruto to lose all control as his thrusts became erratic and he finally felt his release, emptying himself in the mizukage. As he felt the last of his release he collapsed on top of Mei, while still inside her.

Returning back to earth they smiled at each other before Naruto got off and started to dress up.

'Well you're officially a hokage now that the tradition is out of the way.'

'Wait how did you know about the rule.'

Laughing she put on her dress before facing the boy, 'You think Konoha is the only place with wild traditions. You'd flip if you heard about our traditions.'

With that she kissed him and walked towards the door.

'Maybe I'll tell you about our tradition one day.' She said and winked at him before leaving the office.

* * *

Thanks for reading. And if you didn't figure out the reason why Naruto said having sex with Tsunade was bliss you should read my story 'Tsunade's Gratitude'

Also, if you could take 30 seconds to vote on my poll, i'd be very grateful.


End file.
